


The Flat Next Door

by valancyjane74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Loud Sex, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Revenge, Slytherdor relationship, Sneaky Draco Malfoy, draco x hermione - Freeform, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74
Summary: Based off the following Facebook request by Amber Hanson:"Ok, hear me out... I saw a deliciously dirty little meme the other day and it left me craving a fic with the same premise. Hermione and an ex (preferably Ron, but I’m not picky) live in flats right next to each other. Hermione and Draco start hooking up or dating, whichever. Draco finds out said ex is right next door, and makes it his mission to make sure the ex hears all of their sexy times. Drama ensues. Any out there like that or anyone wanna write one?? Lol."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 53
Kudos: 282





	The Flat Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recoveringjaddict5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recoveringjaddict5/gifts), [jade_eyed_native](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_eyed_native/gifts).



> The wonderful and supremely talented @dreamsofdramione has gifted me the most utterly perfect cover art for this ficlet - I am so grateful and ECSTATIC with the image she's brilliantly created.  
> I ABSOLUTELY ADORE IT!!!  
> I'd like to promise I will cease my shameless begging for more glorious art... but that would be a bare-faced lie.  
> Thank you  
> Thank you  
> THANK YOU!!!  
> 😍🧡😍🧡😍

“Mmmpfff – Malfoy, why have you moved my bed up against that wall? Did I– ooh yeah, right _there_ , do that again– did I say you could shift about my furniture? Presumptuous git,” Hermione’s grumble swiftly morphs into a needy moan as Draco crowds the sexy brunette witch onto the aforementioned cast iron bed and wedges himself between her splayed naked thighs.

“The angle’s better – for when I screw you standing up,” Draco pants, his blunt-tipped fingers intent on charting every inch of Hermione’s bared skin as she impatiently urges him closer. He pays special attention to her dark rosebud nipples, plucking and lightly pinching, his manipulations stopping just shy of true pain.

“Any other complaints, Granger? Or may I shag you senseless now?” he taunts, effortlessly swinging them around and wrapping her hands around the bars of the bed’s headboard. “Hold on tight, _chaton_.”

“Permission granted – hurry, I’m aching for your big cock to fill me up,” Hermione growls, tilting her hips and hooking her ankles into the small of Draco’s muscular back as he teases her by sliding his thick glans ever-so-slowly through her slick, pink folds.

“I can’t hear you – you’ll have to speak up,” Draco grins. _Ah, playing right into my devious hands. Louder, Granger._

“I said – **FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE HARD COCK ALREADY, MALFOY!** ” Hermione hollers, wriggling beneath him and managing to push down with her heels until Draco slides halfway inside her tight channel. They groan in unison; Draco bites his bottom lip, determined not to miss a moment of the spectacularly heady delights of their current carnal arrangement.

Setting a pounding, rapid pace of deep thrusts and slow withdrawals, Draco snickers when he distinctly notices the dull sound of the radio playing in the flat next door abruptly falling mute. _Gotcha, dickhead._

“Come on, Granger – don’t be shy – use that smart mouth to tell me exactly what you want,” Draco urges. “Scream it – don’t hold back.”

“Oh fuck – fuck me, Malfoy, deeper – DON’T STOP, PLEASE – I NEED YOU, I’M GONNA COME SO HARD–” The Brightest Witch in the World wails, matching Draco stroke for stroke.

Thump. Thump. Thump. ThumpthumpTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPBANGBANGBANGBANG! The metal headboard smacks noisily (and satisfyingly) into the rough plaster of the wall shared by Hermione’s flat and her neighbour’s, as their furious rutting intensifies.

“Malfoy – I’m close – rub against my clit – hurry – **OOOHH, SWEET SASSAFRAS, OHMIGOD, M-MALFOY!** ” Hermione keens, as her climax hurtles closer.

Gritting his teeth, Draco somehow maintains his near-brutal rhythm. He feels Hermione begin to squeeze and convulse around him, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her clutching hands give the whumping iron headboard an extra rattle to accompany its heavy staccato pattern as Draco fucks her to within an inch of both their lives.

Fortunately, Granger’s wild screams of ecstatic libidinous release mostly drown out the infuriated male roar and answering angry bangs on the other side of the flat’s shared wall. Judging by Hermione’s passion-blind eyes, she is insensate to anything but her shuddering orgasm and their slapping skin.

Draco gives himself over to his own cataclysmic apex as Hermione’s tremors finally begin to slow; he in turn bellows her (full) name at the top of his lungs, feeling the scorching zing of his apogee zipping along every inch of his straining body, until he collapses upon his gorgeous Gryffindor lover in an ungainly, gasping heap.

“Sorry,” he barely manages to whisper, gently rolling them onto their sides and tracing her damp curls away from her flushed, blissful face. “Didn’t mean to squash you.”

“S’alright,” Hermione mumbles, rubbing her cheek against his cupped, trembling palm. Her beautiful chocolate eyes remain closed as she muzzily asks, “Malfoy – is someone at the door?”.

 **Thud! Thud! Thud!** Casting a quick, wordless ‘Muffliato’ around Granger’s tawny head, Draco smirks gleefully as Ron Weasley’s enraged voice carries to him alone.

“You filthy white ferret – I’m going to fucking kill you, Malfoy! Get your depraved pasty hands off her before I fucking cut them off! **MALFOY! FIND YOUR SNAKE GUTS AND GET OUT HERE - NOW!** ”

 _The Weasel’s impotent fury truly is a thing of pure, vengeful beauty_ , Draco smugly reflects, as he congratulates himself on sneakily strengthening Hermione’s wards when he first arrived. _I may be sly – but I’m definitely not stupid._

Pulling up her hand-made quilt to cover their sweating, satiated bodies, Draco presses a kiss to Hermione’s soft forehead as he assures, “No one of any import, Granger. Probably just some pushy fool trying to sell you something you have no need of.’

“Let’s rest a little… before Round Two, hmmm?”.

Nuzzling into his shoulder, Hermione nods her assent, her breathing slowing as she falls asleep.

_We’ve yet to christen the tiny stall that passes for a shower here… how fortuitous that it also shares a wall with the flat next door._

Draco allows himself one wide, cocky, self-satisfied grin, before he follows Hermione into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership over those characters or the world of Harry Potter. This story is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.


End file.
